Don't Ask Where He Came From
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: The night after Elmination Chamber, Wade Barrett got injured. This story explains the fallout of what happened. Part 2 of the Curiosity Kills the Cat series. SLASH! Jade, other pairings. Title explained inside, pairings semily revealed inside


**Disclaimer: I really have to go over this again? I only own the characters of the nurses and the doctor in this story.**

**A/N: I have finally finished this story and would like you all to know hat this is serverly I beta'd and I would hope that you all will ignore any mistakes made within this story. I wrote this and posted it all from my iPod so I am not going to put the extra time with a bug of lag from my iPod to try and edit anything that requires the editing (the time skips) because the lag that I am having to deal with right now. Please enjoy this story.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple over the top rope elimination match to see who got to face Punk at Wrestlemaina, no one was supposed to be injured. Or at least that's what John was thinking before he saw a Dolph Ziggler go flying through the air right into Wade Barrett, his Wade. He was fine with the throwing of Dolph, people are thrown at each other all the time, it was what happened next that cause John to dive into a pool of emotions. Everyone was more focused on Dolph who had just smacked his face off of the announce table. John and a select few others were paying attention to Wade who was rolling around on the ground in pain. John frowned when he heard Wade yelling the word FUCK! extremely loud knowing that something has got to be broken. It took all John had to not run out there with the officials as they went to tend to Wade. Randy had to help restrain John and had to grab him around the waist just to keep him back there.

"JOHN! CALM DOWN THEY WILL BE BRINGING HIM BACK HERE MOMENTARILY SO YOU CAN FUSS AND FLIP SHIT THEN! CALM THE HELL DOWN ALREADY!" Randy was yelling at John who was still trying to fight out to the ring to check on his Wade.

"RANDY! LET THE KID FREAK OUT!" The heart break kid shouted from the other side of gorilla.

"WHY? SO HE CAN GO OUT THERE AND BLOW EVERYTHING THAT WE TRY TO KEEP HUSHED BACK HERE? IT'S NOT LIKE WADE IS HIS FRIEND OR ALLY, THEY ARE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE ENEMIES!" Randy screamed back. He had no clue how but somehow they had managed to put up a sound proof barrier between gorilla and the entrance ramp and Randy was so happy about that right now. The shouted argument was not needed to be heard by all of the fans in attendance.

"FINE THEN GET INJURED BY THE FLAILING JOHN! I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOU SOME DAMN INJURY TIME!" HBK shouted back.

"Sometimes." Randy mumbled to himself. John was finally starting to calm down seeing as the match was over and the officials were working on getting Wade up on his feet.

"John, relax. They are working on getting him back here, look." Randy whispered and pointed to the screen where you could see in the background the officials moving Wade towards the ramp.

"Randy, I'm kind of an emotional wreck right now." John said so quietly that Randy barely heard him.

"I know this John, but for now you have to stay strong. Wade needs you to, especially if he is majorly injured." Randy said as he let go of Cena.

"I know but this is the first time that he's been possibly majorly injured since we started dating. I just don't know how I'm going to handle it." John whispered to himself more then Randy.

"It's going to be fine, John. Look he's coming right now. Go support your boy." Randy said with a small smile of reassurance as he gave John a slight push in the direction of the curtain.

"Thanks for helping, Randy." John said as he jogged over to the officials who were escorting Wade to the trainers room.

"Ah, Hey John." Wade said with a wince as he saw John walk over to him.

"How ya holding up, kid?" John said trying to be subtle because you never know where the cameras are anymore.

"I'll be fine, just hit it weird, that's all. I'll be back in action tomorrow." Wade said with a half smile half grimace on his face. John saw right through it and connected his gaze with Wade and knew that Wade was lying through his teeth.

"Don't be so sure, kid. I have been around for a while and I can tell when an injury is worse then just a day's recovery." John warned mostly in case a camera was around, to make it seem like he's a good guy and trying to make friends with one of his enemies. Wade nodded smally to let John know that he understood what he was saying.

"Mr. Cena, you have to leave now. We have to check over Mr. Barrett." One of the trainers said to John as they pushed him out into the corridor.

"Cena! How ya doing?" Kofi said from up the hall.

"I'm holding in there Kof, but it isn't easy." John replied as he slid down the wall outside the trainer's room door.

"I can only imagine, dude." Kofi said as he went and sat across from Cena.

"Yeah, you might get to know what this is like someday, Kof. One day you'll be feuding with the best in the company and have a lover and have a whole bunch of issues going on at one time." Cena said in a mumble.

"Yeah, but I'll probably never get to feud with any of the people that were main eventing when I was a child, I'll never feud against the ones like Edge, The Rock, Stone Cold, HBK, I may get a mini feud with Triple H but that will be if I get lucky. But never any with the icons that are the most known." Kofi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that's where I'm lucky." Cena said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you come sit over here so you can be right here when they open the door?" Kofi suggested as he motioned over by himself.

"That's a smart idea, thanks Kofi." John said as he slid over to the other side of the hall. "So how are you holding up to the whole Evan suspensions and creative teaming you with Truth now?" Cena asked trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Eh, I don't like it but I'm handling it. Everyone makes bad choices and Evan has learned from his mistakes. I just can't wait until he's back, I gotta say, I miss that little hyper child. He makes the locker room that much brighter, without him, we have Bateman, Curtis, Gabriel, Slater, Marella, Ryder, and Ziggler. They are probably the funniest people back here that can brighten the locker room easily." Kofi said as he reminisced over his suspended tag team partner.

"Yeah, they will take a while to get even somewhat close to how Evan brightens the locker room." John said as he glared at the door to the trainer's room.

"Yeah, No one will ever match up to him, it's impossible." Kofi said as he just sat there.

"Thanks for staying here with me Kof, I really appreciate it. At least I haven't started complaining yet." Cena said trying to break the giant amount of tension that had filled the hallway.

"Yeah, and no problem man. It's part of the Mid card job, or at least my mid card job." Kofi said with a chuckle. "So how hard is Randy taking Evan's second suspension?"

"Hard, but not as hard as the first one because he can get away with getting 'injuries' and getting time off, which is when he goes and gets Alanna and Evan and they spend time together at home." Cena said.

"It must be really hard to go through that." Kofi said.

"I might be in a similar situation if Wade's injury is serious." Cena said as he brought his knees up to his chest and looped his arms around them.

"Let's hope not. Wade is one hell of a competitor, I've had to face him a couple times and each time he gave me a good run for my money and we ended up putting on a great match." Kofi said trying to cheer John up a little bit.

"Yeah, he is." John said as he adjusted himself so that if the door opened he could be there instantly.

"Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Tell Wade I said for him to get better soon." Kofi said as he got up to leave.

"Will do Kofi, see you around." John said as he turned his attention back to the door. John sighed and closed his eyes momentarily.

Wade was out of it. His arm was in an astronomical amount of pain and the amount of people rushing around him was starting to give him a headache. He just wanted to get away from all of these people and be done and over with this night.

"Mr. Barrett? Can you hear us?" Some of the medical team kept shouting every time Wade tried to close his eyes and shut them out.

"I can hear you fine, just figure out why my arm is in a large amount of pain already." Wade snapped back through clenched teeth. The pain in his arm wouldn't quit throbbing and it was starting to get really annoying.

"Keep calm Mr. Barrett, the ambulance for you will be here soon, until then you have to stay calm." A trainer said as they held him down.

"Why do you have to hold me down?" Wade uttered through clenched teeth that clenched harder as another wave of pain flowed through his arm.

"So you don't hurt yourself any farther or worse then you already have." A guy said as he stepped into the medical room.

"You could just tell me to not move an inch." Wade mumbled as the guy who just walked in drug a stretcher in behind him. "Do you really have to take me on that?" Wade added in disgust as he saw the stretcher.

"Yes, now hop on so we can get you away from these prying camera eyes." The guy said as he helped Wade onto the stretcher. Wade just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he was loaded onto the stretcher.

"Sir, you have got to move so I can get this thing in there." A voice said bringing John out of his calming of his mind.

"What?" John said as he opened his eyes to see a guy standing there holding a stretcher.

"I need you to move so we can get Mr. Barrett to the hospital." The guy said as John stood.

"Is it that bad?" John asked softly and sidestepped to allow the guy to get in the trainers room with the stretcher.

"Ask the doctors when they get the X-rays back." The guy said with a shrug. 'Wow, this guy is kind of a douche.' John thought to himself as he went and stood next to the trainers room door.

"Yes, now hop on so we can get you away from these prying camera eyes." John heard and waited. John chuckled as he heard Wade grumble about the stretcher.

"How long do you think these X-rays will take?" Wade asked as he was pushed out of the trainers room.

"A lot faster if you just shut up." John said as he walked besides the stretcher.

"Sir, you cannot ride in the ambulance with him unless you are family or have permission to from both our bosses. Or at least it has to be okay with him." The douche of a medic said as they reached the ambulance.

"Well, fuck you too asshole. First of all, I am the closest thing Wade has to family in this country. Second off, Vince doesn't give a damn because the show is over. Thirdly, I am in the worst of moods right now because my boyfriend just got hurt and now some douche bag is going to try and tell me that I can't ride in the ambulance with him. Yeah. Fuck you." John said as he hopped into the back of the ambulance. The guy just looked dumbstruck.

"Shut the damn door and get this fucking ambulance moving already." John snapped. The guy shut the door and gave the ok to go.

"John, did you have to rip that guy a new asshole?" Wade said in between chuckles and winces.

"Yes, I did. He was being an ass, so I treated him like one. Trying to keep me away from my boyfriend, sometimes man." John said as he grabbed Wade's good hand.

"What exactly are we going to do about our stuff?" Wade said out of nowhere. John chuckled and looked at their interlocked fingers.

"I'll get Randy on that right now. If not him then I'll have Sheamus pick them up." John said as he pulled out his phone. He opened up a new text message and typed :

Can you grab wade and my stuff please?

Thanks Cena

After he typed that John surfed his contacts for Randy and Sheamus. He hit the send button and put his phone away after the reassuring message sent appeared on the screen.

"All done now. Stop worrying and just be calm." John said quietly as he stroked the back of Wade's hand with his thumb as the ambulance launched into movement.

"John. You should know that I will not stop worrying until this has all blown over." Wade said as he looked at John.

"Just do it." John chuckled trying to break the tension in the back of the ambulance. It wasn't that long of a ride until the doors were being opened and the hospital employees were taking Wade off to ER. John hoped out of the back of the ambulance and followed the guys as far as he could.

"Sir, you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. We will call you back here when you are allowed." One of the nurses said. John just nodded and went to the waiting room. He sat down in a chair in the corner and pulled his hat down over his face. He sighed as his phone began to ring.

"Yeah, Rand?" John said as he got up and walked out to the front parking lot.

"What hospital are you at?" Randy's voice came over the connection.

"Um." John said he looked at the front of the hospital. "We are at Ananais hospital."

"Okay, I will be there in 5." Randy said as he disconnected the call. John just sighed again and found a bench to sit down on. He looked up at the night sky. It was surprisingly clear out and a lot of stars were visible.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Uh, if you are talking about the stars then yeah." John said awkwardly as he looked at the shadows from where the voice had come from. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put a name with the voice.

"I was, John. How are you holding up?" The owner of the voice said as they moved out of the shadows.

"Edge! Dude you scared the hell out of me. Anyways I'm holding in there for now." John replied as he got a good look at one of the most respected superstars ever in the business.

"Just be there for the kid. That's the easiest thing to do right now, once he's calm then you can freak out. But it's all about waiting." Edge said as he sat down on the bench next to John. He leaned back and looked at the stars.

"What's new with you?" John asked trying to break the awkwardish silence that had fallen between them.

"I get to do this and take it easy everyday. So basically nothing." Edge said as he looked back up at the stars.

"There are times where I wish life was different." John said out of the blue.

"Like now?" Edge asked as he looked at John from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, if life was different I might not be sitting here. But then I think about the negative effects. The worst that I have come up with so far is not meeting Wade, but I don't think about it all that often." John rambled as he looked at the stars.

"John, We all think like that sometimes. Now get up so we can get back so I can go to bed." A very annoyed Randy Orton said as he walked towards them.

"Good to see you too Randy." Edge said with an appalled tone.

"Oh, shit. I didn't even realize you where there Edge. I'm sorry." Randy said as he jumped from the random outburst of Edge.

"It's all cool dude, you're tired I understand all of this." Edge said as he got up.

"I should go back in and see how Wade is." John said as he got up. "Thanks for the little talk Edge."

"No problem, see you guys later." Edge said as he walked away. Randy looked over at John perplexed. John shrugged.

"Don't know. He came from freaking nowhere right after I got off the phone with you." John said as he headed towards the hospital entrance.

"Weird." Randy mumbled as he followed John into the waiting room of the hospital.

"Hi, is Wade Barrett allowed to have visitors yet?" John asked the lady in the ER part of the waiting room.

"Um," The lady said as she typed in the name in the computer. "Yes, but only family."

"I'm the closest thing he has to family in this country miss, so am I allowed to go see him?" John asked.

"I guess, he's being moved to an actual room right now. He'll be in room 360." The nurse said as she looked up at John.

"Thank you." John said as he turned to Randy.

"Well?" Randy asked as John walked towards him.

"He's being moved to his room from ER and right now only family is allowed to see him, which basically means I'm the only one who gets to see him right now." John said as he started towards the elevator.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know that we know nothing of his condition yet." Randy said as he leaned back in the chair and pulled out his phone to let everyone know the news.

"Okay." John said not really paying attention as he hopped in the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. The elevator went straight to the third floor without stopping. He stepped out and looked around.

"May I be of assistance, sir?" The young lady behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, which direction is room 360?" John said as he walked towards the desk.

"You're looking for that famous guy that came through aren't you?" The nurse said as she looked up at John.

"Yeah, I am." John said as he leaned against the counter.

"Wait a minute. You're John Cena. Why are you going to visit the guy who you had crushed under 23 steel chairs back in 2010?" The nurse asked as she stared at John intensely.

"Um, the boss asked me to come check on him?" John said a little nervous. He hoped the nurse didn't see through his lie.

"Don't believe you. Your eyes gave it away. I would have if I didn't know the trick." The nurse said. She paused for a moment before adding, "I promise I won't tell if you tell me the actual reason." She gave a hopeful smile.

"Nope, that is a confidential thing. Can you just tell me where his room is please?" John said as he shook his head. This nurse was nosy and he didn't like it.

"Fine. Wade's room is down the hall to your right. Go to the second hall on your left, turn down there and his room will be on you right on the end. We had to somewhat seclude him." The nurse said as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Thank you ma'am." John said as he walked away. He started walking down the hall and pulled out his phone. He opened up a new text and began to type:

If you are coming to visit Wade, watch out for the nurse on his floor, she's suspicious, didn't let me get away with the line of vince said so.

Cena

He smirked at his text and sent it to anyone who would come and visit Wade, mostly meaning Cody, Ted, Randy, Justin, Heath, Sheamus, and Drew. He turned down the hall that he was supposed to and slid his phone back in his pocket. He walked into Wade's room without getting bothered by any of the hospital staff.

"Take you long enough?" Wade said as John shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't try to I swear. That nurse at the counter was trying to get out of me the true reason as to why I had to come see you." John said as he walked over to Wade's bed. Wade was propped up in a sitting position with his arm in a sling. John pulled up the chair and plopped himself into it.

"Wow, she's a bitch." Wade said as he grabbed John's hand with his good arm. John chuckled, they had to have put Wade on some form of anesthesia because he would never just come out and say that about someone in any public place.

"Hey now, be nice. Anyways, what did the doctors say about your arm there?" John asked as he interlaced their fingers.

"No idea they are supposed to be coming and telling me soon though." Wade said as he stroked the back of John's hand lightly with his thumb. Right then there was a knock at the door and John jumped up and released Wade's hand.

"Come in." John and Wade chorused while Wade was giving John an upset look. John shrugged apologetically and gave a small smile. Wade just rolled his eyes and smiled a little to show that he accepted John's apology.

"Mr. Barrett, I have news about your elbow." The doctor said as he walked in. The doctor stopped suddenly looking at John.

"It's okay, he's supposed to be here. Just please tell me what is wrong with my arm." Wade said as he looked at the doctor and John having a stare down.

"Okay. Well Mr. Barrett, I'm Dr. Cipriano, but you can just call me Paul. The X-rays of your elbow have shown our team of doctors that you have a lot of torn ligaments and muscle damage, it's going to require surgery and you'll have to take a bunch of time off of work, about 6 months to be specific. Would you like us to do the surgery here, or would you like to go to a specific doctor in a different place?" Dr. Cipriano said. John took a good look at him while he was speaking. He had short white blond hair that was sticking up in the back a little bit and swooped in front of his right eye slightly.

"Can you just drug me up even farther and let me go to my doctor?" Wade asked with a hopeful face.

"As long as you promise to go straight to your doctor in the morning. Do you have someone to keep an eye on you over night and such?" Dr. Cipriano asked as he looked at Wade with almost a cat like stare.

"I'll take care of him." John said as he sent a small smile and a subtle wink in Wade's direction. Dr. Cipriano just nodded.

"I'll send the nurse in to give you the procedures you need to know and the meds that you'll need. All that fun stuff. Good luck to you, Mr. Barrett." Dr. Cipriano said as he nodded at the two and left.

"Did he seem a little odd to you?" Wade asked as John moved back towards the chair that was still setting next to the bed.

"Yeah." John said as he sat down and relaxed in the chair.

"You should probably call the big boss man and tell him the news." Wade said as he looked over at John.

"You're right. . . I'll just text Hunter and tell him to tell the big boss." John said as he pulled out his phone. He started to think of how to word Wade's condition in the easiest way possible. He shrugged and started to compose the message informing Hunter about Wade's condition.

"There sent." John said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in the chair. He was beyond tired, with mania looming and his feud with the Rock, his life had been more hectic then normal.

"Don't look so tired." Wade said as he grabbed John's hand with his good arm.

"Can't." John replied as the nurse walked in.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Jade. I will be showing you what all you need to do to make sure that Mr. Barrett here doesn't injure himself any worse and that he doesn't feel any pain." The nurse who walked in first rambled. Behind her walked a male nurse who looked to be a newbie.

"Okay, can we just hurry this up? Please?" Wade asked getting impatient.

"Sure, Nurse Mike will help explain while I go through the proper process." Nurse Jade said as she started going around and getting Wade all set to go sign out.

"Thanks, Nurse." Wade said as he was filled with painkillers to dull his pain until he could get to his doctor.

"No problem, but if you ever see me again, please just call me Jade, there is no need for the prefix." Nurse Jade said as she finished up and turned around to see John nod at Nurse Mike.

"Thank you for that, I'll take care of him." John said as he ushered the nurses out of the room.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Wade said as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Um, not on me, give me ten minutes." John said as he whipped out his phone and made a call. Wade couldn't help but roll his eyes. He may have been doped up on painkillers but he was still completely focused.

"Hey, Randy, did you grab the bags I asked you to?" John asked his friend that was sitting downstairs.

"No, Did you ask anyone else?" Randy said over the phone as he looked around at the group that had joined him in the waiting room.

"Yeah, I asked Sheamus as well-" John started to say. Randy heard the name Sheamus and was already shouting across the waiting room.

"Hey! Sheamus! Did you grab Cena and Barrett's bags?" John had to lift the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, why?" Sheamus shouted back.

"Why do you need your bags?" Randy said over the connection.

"Wade is good to leave but he needs clothes." John said with a tone of voice that would make everyones opinion of him change in a heartbeat.

"Oh, okay."Randy said over the connection before shouting the reason to Sheamus. John just looked at Wade with a 'And these are our best friends' look. Wade shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Okay, He says he'll meet you at the doors down here. He has to go get them from his car." Randy said sounding out of breath.

"Why so out of breath Randal? Did Evan just randomly show up and kiss the fuck out of you?" John said which got him a confused look from Wade.

"Shut up, John." Evan said over the line. John grinned like a five year old.

"Nice to hear from you too, Ev. I'll let you guys go." John said as he hung up and pocketed his phone.

"How'd you know that Evan would be randomly appearing today?" Wade asked as he cornered John on the way to the door.

"He told me." John said simply and reached up to place a small kiss on Wade's cheek. "Now let me through so I can go get your clothes and we can get out of here." Wade smiled a little bit and moved to let John pass.

"Sometimes." John muttered with a small smile as he walked down the hallway towards the elevator. John hopped in the elevator without any interruptions. He was able to make it to the lobby before being stopped by anyone. It was just the whole after he got out of the elevator that he got bombarded. People were recognizing him left right and center. He tried his hardest to push through, giving quick autographs to all who asked. After twenty minutes of stalling he was finally able to get through and head towards the doors. He met with Sheamus right outside the front doors.

"So exactly why did you need Wade's clothes again?" Sheamus asked as he handed over a pair of boxers, pants, a shirt, and a hoodie to John.

"Wade's getting released to go to his doctor for surgery on his arm, and needs clothes and he is not walking out in his gear." John said as he grabbed Wade's clothes from Sheamus.

"Tell the big oaf to heal quick, I will need good competition once I'm a champion." Sheamus said as he walked through the doors with John.

"Will do, and thanks for grabbing our bags and getting Wade clothes out of his bag." John said with a small smile and a wave as he hurried towards the elevators to go to Wade once again. All John heard before the door closed was to take good care of Wade and to make sure he makes a full recovery. John bounced around a little bit in the elevator excited to be able to actually spend time with Wade, even though there will be the issue of surgery and rehab and recovery, it's still some time together.

"Leaving so soon?" The nurse at the reception desk on Wade's floor asked curiously with a devious smirk playing at her lips. John just ignored her and walked past her towards Wade's room.

"Did you take long enough? I don't like this hospital very much it doesn't seem normal." Wade said as he grabbed his clothes from John and started to dress himself with much difficulties.

"Let me get it." John said after seeing Wade struggle to get his pants on for the fifth time.

"No sexual acts while down there then." Wade said. Somehow through all the painkillers he still had a clear head of what was wrong and right.

"You just took away all my fun." John said with fake hurt before a smile erupted on his face.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, this is not a time to be making either of us extremely horny. Because our luck would be I'd get hurt even worse if the thoughts that are playing in your mind right now were to come true." Wade said as John fitted his pants securely around his hips.

"Aw, you are no fun." John said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you know it's for the best. Trust me I'd love to but with my elbow in the shape that it is, it's not smart." Wade said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Why do injuries have to bring down the mood? I mean seriously at least with Evan's foot he can still do everything that he would normally. But with your elbow, half of the normal routine is now gone." John said as he and Wade walked toward the elevator.

"Still not going to tell me what is going on between you two?" The nurse from behind the counter on Wade's floor asked. John visibly flinched when she said that. Wade looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Did I not tell you that it was on Vince's orders that I was sent here?" John said cooly trying to sound convincing.

"And didn't I tell you that I didn't believe you?" The nurse said. Wade rolled his eyes, all these things happened without him present because he was stuck in his room which was not far from this desk.

"Okay, we get the point you went over this before." Wade said getting irritated and wanting to go home.

"Geez, Mr. Cranky pants, don't have a cow." The nurse said. John had to hold Wade back so he didn't go punch the bitch in the face with his good arm.

"It's not worth it, just keep walking." John whispered in Wade's ear and pulled him towards the elevator.

"What was that girl's problem?" Wade asked as they made their way down to the main floor to sign Wade out.

"It was the same way when I came in the first time and had to ask where your room was. I had forewarned anyone who was possibly going to come see you to watch out for her." John said as the elevator descended.

"She was a total bitch. I would have punched her if you hadn't of held me back." Wade said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I know you would have that's why I did." John said as they stepped into the lobby to see it almost full of their coworkers.

"Did you know that all these guys would show up?" Wade asked as he tried to move stealthily to the nurse's counter to sign out.

"No, when I came up to see you the second time it was just Randy and Sheamus that were here. And apparently Evan was hiding. I didn't know that almost the whole company would show up." John said as he followed trying to stay hidden.

"Why are you trying sneak around?" The quiet voice of Justin Gabriel said from behind them. They flinched and turned around to face the South African.

"We aren't?" John said trying to get a good excuse out.

"Anybody tell you that you are a terrible liar, John? Because you are." Justin said as he looked to Wade for an answer. John looked at Wade with a hurt expression.

"It's true, no wonder the nurse didn't believe you. Anyways we were trying to avoid you guys until after we had me checked out, but obviously that doesn't work too well." Wade said as he turned and continued walking towards the counter to get checked out of the hospital.

"Oh, well at least I don't think anyone else has noticed. They are all crowded around Evan and Randy, trying to keep prying eyes of fans and those kind of people away from them. Same for Dolph and Zack. Basically you get the point." Justin said as he walked with John and Wade towards the front desk.

"So basically we are hiding the things that could get us into a lot of trouble." Wade deduced as he made it to the front desk.

"Yup." Justin said as he slinked back into the shadows.

"How may I be of assistance?" The nurse behind the front desk asked.

"I would like to sign out. My doctor has given me the okay to do so. Name's Wade Barrett." Wade said as he leaned on the desk. John started to fiddle with the hem of Wade's shirt as the nurse typed away at her keyboard.

"Okay, I'll need you to sign on the dotted line of this paper." The nurse said as she pulled up a sheet of paper out of the printer sitting right next to her.

"And then I'm clear to leave?" Wade asked as he started to sign.

"Not quite, your caretaker will have to sign as well. On that line down there that says sign here for caretakers." The nurse said.

"Then I can leave?" Wade said hopefully as he handed the pen and paper over to John.

"Not quite. The last thing you need to do is clear this mass amount of people out of my lobby. Then you can leave." The nurse said with authority as John handed her back the pen and paper.

"Okay, thank you." Wade said as he turned around to get a good look at everyone who was on the lobby of the hospital.

"Want me to yell or you?" John asked as he slipped his hand into Wade's good one.

"You can do it." Wade said as he prepared himself for the bombardment that he was going to get.

"Hey! Guys! Stop sucking face for five seconds!" John yelled at the packed lobby.

"Shut up Cena, we're busy!" A snippy Randy Orton shouted back.

"Orton! Don't make me punch you in the face." John yelled back.

"You wanna go?" Randy yelled and stood up.

"Sure let's go." John said with a smirk on his face. Randy came through the crowd of superstars with his signature smirk on his face.

"You sure you want to go with me? I can make it so that you don't leave this hospital tonight at all." Randy said as he voice dropped to his deadly tone that he used in his Viper gimmick.

"I can do the same thing to you, Orton. So just bring it." John said and knew by know that they had the whole room's attention.

"Fine then let's take this outside." Randy said as he quirked his eyebrows up to ask if they had to keep this up for much longer. John narrowed his eyes just enough that Randy knew that they were almost done.

"Uh, how about no. Both of our boyfriends are injured and they probably want to watch, right Evan? Right Wade?" John asked and everyone in the room turned their attention to the two.

"Well yeah I'd like to watch." Evan said as he had caught on to what was going on as well.

"What about you Wade?" John asked and everyone's head snapped to the Englishman. Immediately it clicked with everyone in the room.

"How's the arm?" Was chorused throughout the whole lobby.

"I'll tell you all when we all get out of here." Wade said as made his way to the doors. He made sure that Evan got out of the door first on his crutches. He made sure that he made it out next so that no one fucked up his arm while they piled out of the lobby.

"So, what's wrong with your arm?" Evan asked after everyone had made their way into the parking lot.

"Torn ligaments and nerve damage. Need surgery ASAP. All that happy stuff." Wade said as he walked with John towards their rental.

"That's not cool. How long do you think you'll be out?" Justin asked as he walked right behind John and Wade.

"Oh, I don't know. But probably quite a long time if you ask me. I'm thinking six months or so." Wade said as he made his way towards John's rental.

"Well, there goes the plan of having a money in the bank match at mania." Randy said as he helped Evan into his rental.

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked at the same time. Randy flinched apparently he was the only one that knew about it yet.

"Well, there was a plan to have a money in the bank match at mania, get rid of the pay-per-view, and have Wade win it." Randy explained to all the shocked faces of his coworkers.

"Fuck me-" Wade started to say before he was cut off.

"Gladly." John cut in with a smirk as he unlocked the rental.

"Shut it John." Wade said as a small blush creeped up his cheeks. "Anyways like I was going to say before John so wonderfully interrupted me. Fuck me, it's my luck that I would get injured before a big title push."

"You know you love me, Wade." John said as he opened Wade's door. Wade rolled his eyes before he climbed into the passengers seat.

"That does seem to be your luck. You've been rather fortunate lately, it has to just happen when you are at the start of a big push." Dolph chipped in a he leaned on the trunk of his rental car.

"I'm going to miss you guys, you know that, right?" Wade said with a chuckle as he carefully buckled his seat belt.

"Who would have ever thought those words would come out of Wade Barrett's mouth?" Justin said in complete and utter sarcasm.

"Contrary to the fans beliefs, I am actually a nice guy. Just not in the ring, outside the ring is a different story." Wade said as John shut his door. Wade waved at everyone as John hoped over the hood of the car. Wade rolled his eyes at John as he climbed in and started the car.

"What?" John asked as he paused to look at Wade before backing up.

"You just had to jump over the hood didn't you?" Wade said feinting irritation. John just chuckled and shrugged. Wade leaned his head on the window and watched the scenery pass as they headed towards the hotel.

"Hey, we're here." John said as he shook Wade lightly to wake up to sleepy Brit enough so that he could help him up to the room.

"Huh? When did we get here?" Wade asked as he cracked one eye open just a little bit.

"Just now. Will you please wake up enough to cooperate?" John said as he reached over Wade and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Maybe, but maybe I like you waiting on my hand and foot." Wade said with a devious grin. John, who was still leaning over Wade, just looked at him. Wade sleepily rolled his eyes and crashed his lips onto John's. John reciprocated the kiss immediately, changing how he was standing to make himself more comfortable.

"Now that I know you are awake enough to move, let's get up to the room so I can get some sleep, before having to cater to your every need while we make an impromptu flight back home." John said as he pulled away and held out a hand to help Wade out of the car.

"Fine, I guess I'll let you get some sleep." Wade said with a sleepy chuckle. He got out of the car and waited as John got their bags out of the trunk. John and Sheamus had made the exchange of their bags while Wade was telling everyone what had gone wrong with his elbow.

"You can be such a gentleman at times." Wade said as John grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. John just chuckled in response as he walked with Wade towards the hotel.

"Just you wait. I will become very much of an asshole if I have to be your little servant for more then just a day or two." John mumbled under his breath. Wade caught what he said and laughed.

"You think so, Cena? I know you will put with it because you love me." Wade whispered in John's ear as they approached the front desk to get their room number.

"I don't even need to ask who you two are. I already know. Your room is 1337. I believe you two know the drill. Enjoy your short stay here, Mr. Cena and Mr. Barrett." The lady behind the desk said as she slid their key cards over the counter.

"Thank you mam." John said with a small nod and smile as he headed off towards the elevator with Wade who was starting to fall asleep again.

"How much longer until I can actually go to sleep?" Wade asked John softly.

"Not much longer. Not much longer at all." John said as they got in the elevator to ride up to the thirteenth floor.

"Good, I'm tired, John-John." Wade said as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator and yawned.

"I can tell, babe." John said with a chuckle as they arrived on their floor.

"Really?" Wade asked innocently as they reached their door.

"Yes, now don't go acting like Mike and asked 'Really?' at least 3 times." John said as he opened the door and lead Wade into the room to the bed.

"Yay! Sleepy time." Wade said as he crawled up to the top of the bed and snuggled down under the covers.

"Sleeping in your clothes tonight?" John asked as he shed his shoes.

"Maybe, just for surely not my shoes. Help me?" Wade said as he continued to try and get comfortable. John just rolled his eyes and did as he was asked.

"Still shirt and pants on?" John asked as he shed his own shirt, shorts, and socks.

"You have a good point." Wade mumbled as he took off his pants and socks.

"Need help again?" John asked. He didn't even wait for an answer and just helped Wade get his short off.

"Thanks." Wade mumbled as John climbed into bed.

"I have to do it don't I? Who else is there to take care of you?" John said as he snuggled up to his British lover.

"Shut it." Wade said as he put his good arm around John.

"I love you." John said as he placed a kiss on Wade's forehead.

"I love you too." Wade said as he drifted off to sleep contently for now. 'Until the painkillers wear off.' John thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
